The auror elite
by SunLightShine
Summary: Score is a newly qualified auror as is a certain Potter :D Score and Albus fight the baddies while also trying to fight their feelings, mainly on Score's part .
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first ever Fanfic ever 0_0 So please understand that while you read :)**

**Also this will have chapters!**

**I do not own harry potter :(**

**Score = Scorpius (I'm sorry if anyone finds this annoying)**

When Score had gone down for breakfast that morning he hadn't counted on his sister, Lacerta, being there. Just the sight of her completely drained him of what little energy he had as she smiled at him, sickly sweet, offering him a chair beside her at the table. He mimicked her smile while opting for the chair furthest away.

Lacerta closed her eyes and sighed, 'The prince of Gryffindor...'

Score ignored her until he couldn't help but glance in her direction. Her eyes were shut, a dreamy smile on her lips and her hand was pressed to her heart. He groaned, 'please stop pulling that face, it's rather unsettling'.

Her eyes snapped open and she scowled at him, her pale doll-like face reddening, 'Well you haven't seen him yet…'

'And I don't plan to.'

There was a pause. Score frowned tiredly and rubbed his face, 'I mean, obviously I will but…'

She closed her eyes again. 'He has raven black hair that curls on his head like a Greek gods…'

'What…'

'…dark emerald eyes that are framed in thick eyelashes…'

'…'

'…a perfect nose…'

'…please stop…'

'…and a breathtaking smile…' She sighed again. 'Even his arrogance is charming.'

She opened her eyes to see Score starring at her, completely deflated. She giggled and said with a smirk, 'I wouldn't get too excited about your new job as they'll fire you on the spot. Especially once you stand next to Albus and they can't help but compare the god to the tramp'. Score's eyes wavered down to the table that got increasingly closer as his head drooped.

Score had finally completed his training as an auror and today at 10 am sharp was to report to Harry Potter. A name that made him so nervous that he hadn't slept at all that night, which was why currently at 8am he was knocked out on the kitchen table.

What made things worse was that his little sister, back to Hogwarts the next day, had been gushing over Harry Potters son, Albus Potter (also a recently qualified auror), for the last three days. She had spent her first and only year in an Albus infatuated Hogwarts and had apparently never recovered.

She was now entering her 5th year.

Score had managed to escape the Potter hype as he had left Hogwarts for Durmstrang within a couple of months. For two reasons… Firstly, his father believed that being further away from home would make him tough and manly, and secondly his father had been extremely angry when he had been sorted into Hufflepuff.

Score had never told his father that the sorting hat was going to put him in Gryffindor and when he had begged it not to, the sorting hat refused to put him in Slytherin and instead settled on, what Score thought was rather maliciously, Hufflepuff.

Often he wondered if his father was pleased with how he turned out. He was a smart 21 year old who had eventually grown tough, mainly from the harsh climate of Durmstrang and from his schools love of fighting, be it with wands or fists. He had removed all his 'Hufflepuff traits', as his mother called them, which was his past tendency toward shyness. Though whenever this was mentioned he always wanted to correct her… at Durmstrang they were beaten out of you.

He had changed, but it was still Lacerta that his father doted on, as she was a true Slytherin… apart from her obsession with the Potters, though that was common thing in teenage girls, from the smartest Ravenclaw to the most vindictive Slytherin (which his sister happened to be). Though Score would never dare mention her obsession to their father, however much he wanted to spite her.

The time to leave the Malfoy manor had arrived and after peeling his face off the table, Score had finally started to get ready. He washed, he dressed and lastly, just before it was time to go, he tried to mentally prepare himself... though the latter was a hard task under his sisters scrutiny. She watched him pace for a couple of seconds before she started to speak, her clear privileged voice rang out into the silence, 'So, your actually leaving. I thought you would abandon this fools mission months ago, well you may have fooled Mother, but I know your no Auror.'

Score stopped pacing and looked at her steadily.

She continued with a sneer, 'Your a Hufflepuff. An embarrassing buffoon... which is precisely why Father isn't here to wish you well on your little merriment. The exact same reason why he gave you a flat in London, he'll never have to bare you presence again my darling brother. Oh wait. I mean sister... the way you were fucked in that prison of a school.'

Score never knew how to react to his sister without wanting to punch her in the face so all he did was clench his hands behind his back and leave his little sister to smile in triumph. It was true that his father wasn't here to see him off, but it wasn't out of choice - it was work. And the flat, now to be his new home, had been a present from his grandmother, but this didn't stop Lacerta's words from stabbing him in the heart.

Astoria came into the room as Score once again started to pace, heavier footed then before. At her arrival he immediately stopped and stood before his mother. Score was dressed in a black suit, black tie and white shirt, looking extremely smart in the muggle clothing, though she would never admit it.

Astoria pulled Score into a hug, tears in her eyes, trying to not crease his suit yet failing. She took a step back from her son and placed a hand on his cheek. She smiled warmly and wondered where all the years had gone and how quickly her baby had grown into a such a fine and handsome young man.

'My little baby, off into the world. I'm so proud of you.'

Score blushed and felt smug as a flash of jealousy flitted across Lacerta's face.

Astoria pulled him into another hug and spoke quietly in his ear, 'Be careful, good luck and ring as soon as you get to your flat tonight'. She released him with a kiss on the cheek and he stepped into the fireplace. As the green fire licked around his body he saw his sister quickly stick up two fingers and a flash of a grin as he spun away into the darkness…

**Please review!**

**You may have realised I haven't described (feature-wise) Score yet... that will be done in the next chapter and I promise next chapter will also have Albus in person... this was just a kinda introduction and info thing about Score :D Oh and if there's any mistakes I'm sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

Albus stood outside the tall coal black door of his north London flat. He was lent against the side of the archway, his hands in his trouser pockets and his ankles crossed. A slight breeze weaved its way through his fringe, picking up tussles of his almost black hair and occasionally, but only when the sun caught it, a glow of autumn brown revealed itself.

He had been posed in his sharp black suit for precisely 30 seconds before a Bentley glided to a still in front of his flat. Albus smiled at the diver as the car door was opened. Inside sat a golden-haired laddish man grinning gloriously. He grabbed Albus's hand before giving it a warm manly pat while exclaiming 'Albus my man! Are you ready for our first day? I hope the ladies are'. The man grinned some more and even winked.

The car set off into the maze of London.

Harry Potter was a patient man as his quest for the horcruxes had proven, but there was a limit, and it was while he was standing in front of 20 wizards and witches in a assortment of (to put it politely) "vibrant" muggle clothing, that his patience had finally waned. He tapped his foot sharply before turning to Ron Weasley, 'Where is Albus and Gregory?', he wiped his brow and scanned the faces again.

Gregory was talking. This would be talking that consisted of roaring, laughing, shouting, joking and especially perving. 'So this lady says 'baby you wanna take this some where more private' and I said 'Baby your be doing the taking''. Gregory's face crinkled at his hilarity and he boomed out a loud bark of a laugh. Albus sniggered as he starred out of the car window and then turned and shook his head at Greg, 'there is truly something wrong with you'. Greg grinned, lent forward and patted the driver on the shoulder, 'lets take a detour', and he pointed left while saying 'take the next turn'. Greg sat back in his seat and smiled at Albus, 'you my friend are in for a treat'.

Harry had decided to wait 5 more minutes. After awhile he had started to notice familiar faces in the crowd, and it was as he named them in his head that he came across a ghostly looking man stood on the outskirts. He looked icily pale, his face framed in a halo of white blond hair, every strand neatly combed back. He was very severe looking except the expression didn't suit him. But the most striking thing about him as the woman next to him had noticed all too well, was the fact that he was utterly beautiful … and that he was Scorpius Malfoy.

The speech wasn't particularly special. It consisted of 'welcomes', of 'congratulations', of 'the finest', of 'auror', of 'be careful' and finally of, 'well… off you go then. Merlin!': the last provided by Ron. It was the last line that Albus and Greg caught, a rather annoyingly common phenomenon when being late.

Albus was angry. The detour involved meeting some "special" ladies for as Greg put it, 'a good luck booster'. Albus had had his turn at shouting and now they weren't speaking.

The 20 wizards and witches started interweaving and forming groups. Albus hurriedly approached a girl holding glow sticks. 'Hey there' he said, 'excuse me but what's exactly happening, it's just me and my fri… my friend and _I _were caught up in a bit of a traffic jam and we seemed to of missed the speech…' The girl, chewing gum noisily, shrugged without looking at him. Albus glared at her before turning to someone else while the girl with the glow sticks took the gum out of mouth and without moving her gaze approached a sullen golden-haired lad.

Albus tapped the man on the shoulder and put on his signature smile, the man turned awkwardly, at first not realising where the tapping was coming from. Their eyes then met and for a second they both mirrored each other's puzzlement… _where do I know you from?..._ and then all Albus saw was the white blond hair and all that Scorpius saw was the scruffy, _not tussled_, black hair and both pairs of eyes narrowed.

'You must be a Malfoy.'

'And you must be the _prince_ of Gryffindor.'

Albus, a man of 21 years, a man of charm, a man of confidence… blushed.

…


End file.
